Water in Moonlight
by Dr-J33
Summary: Maehara and Okano discover something interesting about their class reps. Isogai x Kataoka. Maehara x Okano if you squint.


The class bell rang, marking the end of the day. Korosensei set down his chalk and looked at the class.

"Well, that concludes this week's lessons. Have a great weekend."

He flew out the window at his usual Mach 20 speeds, leaving the students behind as he vanished into the sky. After a moment they began conversing and packing up to head home. Hiroto Maehara was putting away his books when he noticed Isogai walk past him.

"Hey Isogai, wanna walk home together?"

Isogai stopped to look at his friend.

"Not today man," said Isogai. "I got something I got to take care of today..."

"Oh alright then,"

Isogai left the classroom, leaving a disappointed Maehara.

"Thats the third time this week..."

"Something wrong Maehara?"

Maehara noticed that Okano was standing next to him.

"Its nothing," said Maehara. "Just... Hungry I guess."

"That sucks." Replied Okano. "Wanna grab a bite to eat on he way home? I'll buy."

" you know what, sure." Said Maehara. "I don't got much else to do..."

Maehara packed his bag and followed Okano out the classroom door.

* * *

Maehara happily took a bite our of a cheeseburger. Him and Okano were seated at a small diner not far from the school.

"This was a great idea," said Maehara. "I'm already feeling better."

"Glad to hear." Said Okano.

Maehara set his burger down and reached into his pocket.

"I feel bad letting you pay the full bill so how about we...go..."

Maehara felt around his pocket.

"My wallet is gone!"

"What?!"

"I must have dropped it."

"Thats not good," said Okano "Any idea where it could be?"

"Well I think it might have fallen out when we went to he pool to observe fish," said Maehara.

Maehara got up and grabbed his burger.

"I gotta go back and grab it."

"I'll come too," said Okano. "Just let me pay."

* * *

It was getting dark when they arrived back at the school.

"Its getting late." Said Okano.

"We'll be quick." Replied Maehara.

They made their way towards the pool.

"I hope we don't miss the train." Said Okano.

"We'll have time before the last train," said Maehara. "I wouldn't worr-"

Maehara could see the pool, but it wasn't all he could see. He saw two figures inside the pool.

"Whats going on there?" Asked Okano.

"Dunno, lets get a closer look."

They crept closer to the pool, getting a better view of the two figures.

"Wait, isn't that-?"

"Isogai?"

Isogai was in the pool wearing a black swimsuit.

"Whats he doing here?"

"Whats she doing here?" Asked Okano, pointing to the other figure.

The second person was Kataoka, clad in a white one piece swimsuit.

Maehara grabbed Okano's arm and pulled her into a nearby bush by the edge of the water.

"Why are we hiding?" Asked Okano

"Something tells me they don't want anyone here." Replied Maehara. "Lets just watch and listen for now."

Okano nodded and looked at the pair in the water.

* * *

"Try moving your arms more when you swim." Said Kataoka.

Isogai nodded and did a breaststroke towards the other end of the pool.

"Much better." Said Kataoka with a smile.

"Thanks again for the lessons," said Isogai "They're really helping."

"I don't usually do this," said Kataoka "But your an exception."

Isogai smiled.

"Then let me thank you."

Isogai dove underwater.

"Huh? Where did you go Iso-"

Suddenly Isogai surfaced behind Karaoka and wrapped his arms around her.

"Isogai!"

One hand began gently stroking Kataoka's hair.

"Your so nice Kataoka." Said Isogai.

"Y-Your embarrassing me..." Said Kataoka, blushing.

"Whats to be embarrassed about? Nobody's around."

Isogai spun Kataoka around and their faces inched closer to eachother's.

* * *

"A-Are they going to-"

"Way to go Isogai." Said Maehara.

Okano noticed that a snake was slithering closer to Maehara.

"Look out!"

Maehara noticed the snake and stumbled away, falling towards the water. Okano grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling but ended up getting pulled along as well. They both fell in the water with a splash, alerting Isogai and Kataoka to their presence.

"What was that?!"

Maehara and Okano surfaced, letting out ghasps for air.

"Holy shit that was close." Said Maehara

Isogai stared at the two.

"Maehara?"

Maehara sighed.

"Hey man..."

* * *

Th four were on land, Okano and Maehara had towels wrapped around them.

"Swimming lessons?"

"Yeah," said Isogai. "I wanted to get better and Kataoka-"

"That doesn't explain why you were about to kiss." Said Okano.

Kataoka sighed and blushed.

"Might as well tell them..."

Isogai nodded.

"Thing is, me and Kataoka have been dating for a couple weeks now."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we started hanging out more and one thing led to another..."

"We thought it would be a good idea to keep it secret." Added Kataoka.

"Hope your not mad." Said Isogai.

"So all those days you said you were busy-"

"I was with Kataoka."

Maehara stood up.

"Its cool, I'm happy for ya man."

Maehara looked around.

"Say, could you help me find my wallet?"

Isogai walked over to his school bag and took Maehara's wallet out of it.

"I found it when I got here."

He handed the wallet to Maehara.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Okano stood up,

"We should get going before the last trains leave.

"Yeah," said Maehara. "See you two tomorrow."

Him and Okano departed.

"Well I guess the secrets out." Said Isogai.

"Yeah," replied Kataoka.

She reached for a towel but Isogai grabbed her arm.

"Hey we're not done yet." Said Isogai.

Ge picked Kataoka up in his arms and walked back over to the pool, lauging all the way.

"Ha!Ha! Isogai!"

Isogai jumped into the pool, Kataoka still in his arms.


End file.
